Other turning or moving systems that are commercially available suffer from one or more disadvantages which this present invention helps remedy. These disadvantages include being larger, heavier, less portable, relatively complex, incapable of independent operation, relatively slow reacting, subject to shock hazard, weather dependent, incapable of pneumatic actuation, insufficiently armored to provide long-term service with minimal maintenance, or incapable of providing variable speed or sequencing control. (See as samples U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,153; 3,814,429; 3,865,373; 4,029,318; 4,072,313; 4,076,247; 4,189,147; 4,385,767; 4,548,414; 4,461,925.) Some prior systems also require special stands or berms and cannot be simply mounted to a flat concrete pad or similar common base. None of the prior art devices known to the applicant provide this present invention's simple means of stabilizing the upper portion of the target through a flexible connection to a stationary bar frame. The method of armoring the face of this present invention is also not known to the applicant in prior art.